


As long as no one can hear

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-dominant Japan, america is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up in the mood to write some smut so this happened; basically Japan popped one while he and America were at the movies and he lets America take care of it for him in the movie theatre bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as no one can hear

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written smut, so it might be horrible.

    “Come on, it's definitely big enough dude!”  
    “America, i assure you, I can wait until we get home.”  
    “Dude, no way! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you hangin’ like that? Get in here!” America takes Japan by the wrist, pulling him into the bathroom stall the superpower already occupies so he can shut the door.   
    “I appreciate the offer, but what if someone were to come in?” Japan tries to look up over the stall, though he's much too short to see over it.   
    “All the movies already started dude, no one’s gonna be in here but us.” America flashes the island nation an award winning smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the fidgeting Japan’s lips.   
    “If you really don't want to, we can wait dude.” America fusses with Japan’s hair, brushing it out of the shorter man’s eyes so he can see them.   
    “Well… If no one will hear us, I suppose we could..” Brown eyes shift up to meet blue, sparkling with excitement and what Japan can identify loosely as affection. Japan has found that America tends to enjoy public displays of affection quite a lot, and the smaller nation has concluded that it's.. Not horrible, to hang off of America’s arm or to hold his hand.   
    “Alright! Sweet dude!” America grins, sliding Texas off his face and handing them to Japan so they don't get in his way.  
    “And if I'm too much for you babe, just be like, ‘woah, dude, cut that out!’” America takes a knee in front of Japan, unbuckling his anime belt so he can slide down his jeans. He snorts, half laughing when he comes face to face with a familiar looking furry character.   
    “Dude, are you wearing Totoro boxers?”   
    “America!” Japan's face blooms with red, his hands coming up to cover it up before his boyfriend could see. America isn't quite don't laughing, now down on both knees to keep his balance.   
    “America, could you please cease from laughing at my choice of-” Japan cuts himself off, biting the inside of his cheek to keep in a gasp. He can feel America’s hand, even though his boxers, squeezing up along all the right places.   
    “Th-those are a limited edition..” His boyfriend rolls his eyes, sliding Japan's boxers down to join his jeans around the Raven’s ankles. And America would've made a sarcastic comment, if the most adorable noise didn't just come from Japan's mouth when his cock hit room temperature air. So America leaves out the snarky remarks, grabbing Japan by the hips and leaning in just to breathe over his hard on. He takes the head first, licking across it before closing his lips around it to suck lightly. Japan already looks like he could melt, one hand reaching up to grip onto the stall and the other hovering near America’s head. And that hand quickly takes hold of blonde hair when America moves, shifting his knees to move in closer to Japan and slide more of his length past his lips.   
    “A-America-ah..” That's what America loves the most about doing public shit with Japan; his sighs. They're so soft, and cute but pretty sexy at the same time. And the way his fingers tug at America’s hair, just makes him want to blow his boyfriend’s mind. So, he hollows out his cheeks, paying special attention to swirl his tongue around the head of Japan’s cock when he reaches it before bobbing back down. America takes it as a big compliment when he's already licking precum from Japan's tip, swirling his tongue down the other nation’s entire length until his lips reach the base. The superpower pulls off with a pop,   
    “So,” America starts with a chuckle, hearing a little whine make it past Japan's lips, “you wanna head back into the theatre? I bet the next movie started by now and we cou-” America is interrupted by a mouthful of cock, Japan's fingers holding tighter to his hair and pressing him down further. Well, if he's gonna play it that way.. Japan's hips slam against the stall door, both his arms going up to grab at the top as he's nearly lifted from the ground as America pushes him back to tilt his head and get a better angle going. America starts to hum at a slow rhythm, following his own national anthem as he drags his lips from head to base and back again making good use of his tongue along the way.   
    “Americ-” Japan cuts himself off, biting at the inside of his cheek as the blonde gets to a swell in the music he's humming to. Tilting his head back, the island nation gives up his resolve in favour of pushing his hips against his boyfriend’s mouth, vaguely hearing him gag but definitely feeling the back of his throat around the head of his cock. That is what Japan was looking for. And since America hadn't gotten there on his own, Japan reasons with himself that he should help the nation get there more often. Releasing the top of the stall, both of Japan's hands hind America's hair and knot their fingers into it. And America might've said something, all Japan felt was vibration before he started to pull. Oh yes, this is definitely what Japan was going for. He pushed and thrusts up into the warm wetness surrounding his cock, pulling at America's hair to keep his head pressed up as close as he can get to keep his cock down as far in his throat as he can manage. Japan's toes curl in his shoes, hips pushing in harder but in a less steady manner before he loses it. But that's almost the best part; America's throat moving around the head of his cock trying to swallow, and succeeding almost entirely, before Japan's fingers release him to pull back away.   
    “Damn,” he's panting, a string of either saliva or spunk connecting his lips to Japan. The island nation is preparing to apologise, eyes focusing down on the lazy grin that graces America’s now red lips. “Remind me to blow you more often dude.”


End file.
